


Fidem ac Proditam

by kuinski



Category: Fate/Zero
Genre: Alternate Reality, Gen
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:33:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24074494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuinski/pseuds/kuinski
Summary: Di dalam hatinya, yang digerogoti kemurkaan, kekecewaan, dan kepedihan, yang perlahan mengubahnya dari Roh Pahlawan menjadi Roh Pendendam–ada kepingan harapan yang diam-diam menjelma menjadi sebaris doa tak terungkapkan;"Aku ingin bertemu denganmu lagi, Saber, dan menyelesaikan pertarungan kita–"
Relationships: Diarmuid Ua Duibhne | Lancer/Artoria Pendragon | Saber





	Fidem ac Proditam

**Author's Note:**

> Fate/Zero milik Urobuchi Gen dan Nasu Kinoko.

_... Sakit._

Sebagai seorang ksatria yang mengenal medan perang bagaikan rumah kedua, Diarmuid Ua Duibhne mau tidak mau harus mengakrabkan diri dengan berbagai macam luka yang mampir ke sekujur tubuhnya. Mulai dari yang sepele seperti sayatan meleset yang menggores lapisan terluar kulit, hingga yang fatal seperti tusukan yang menembus daging dan tulang.

Namun, rasa sakit dari tombak kesayangannya, Gae Daerg, yang menembus dadanya dan merampas nyawanya secara perlahan-lahan, terasa jauh lebih menyakitkan daripada semua luka yang pernah dia terima.

_Sakit... Sakit sekali_ _–_

Ada rasa sakit yang berbeda, yang merebak dari sudut hatinya. Rasa sakit ini jauh lebih mengerikan dari luka fisiknya–seolah dia bisa merasakan hatinya yang tercuil-cuil menjadi kepingan terkecil, kemudian lenyap tertiup angin pertama yang datang.

Dia berjuang, dan berjuang, melakukan semampunya untuk mendapatkan _Holy Grail_ untuk _Master_ -nya. Dan _Master_ -nya membalasnya dengan memberikan perintah melalui _Command Seal_ untuk menusuk dirinya sendiri.

_... Kenapa?_

_Kenapa akhirnya harus seperti ini lagi?_

Bahkan ketika dia dipanggil kembali ke dunia fana untuk kali kedua, akhir kisahnya tak jauh berbeda dengan kehidupannya yang sebelumnya.

Kayneth El-Melloi Archibald. _Master_ -nya dalam perang _Holy Grail_ Keempat ini telah mengkhianatinya–sama seperti yang dilakukan oleh tuannya yang dulu, Fion mac Cummhail.

Dulu, setelah dia mati dan rohnya dikorbankan dunia sebagai Roh Pahlawan, dia berharap bisa kembali lagi ke dunia dengan satu harapan, satu pencarian; dia ingin menemukan kesetiaan yang pernah hilang pada masa hidupnya.

Tapi, inikah takdir yang digoreskan Tuhan? Tragedi yang kembali terulang?

Dari kedua mata, mengalir airmata yang menyatu dengan merahnya darah. Hal yang berkelebat dalam pikirannya hanya orang-orang yang telah menghancurkan harapannya satu-satunya; menginjak-injak kehormatannya dengan tatapan hina.

_Tidak bisa dimaafkan!!_ _!_

Kumpulan _magus_ yang terobsesi dengan _Holy Grail_. Kotor. Menjijikkan. Mereka yang haus kemenangan dan kejayaan, yang mencapai puncak singgasana dengan membuang harga diri dan rasa malu, membuatnya begitu murka hingga darahnya terasa mendidih di dalam nadi-nadinya.

Tapi...

_Kau yang di sana_ _–_

Tatapannya beralih pada lawan yang dia hadapi hingga beberapa saat lalu; sosok yang berdiri dalam balutan gaun biru berlapis _armor_ perak yang berkilauan. Pedang sucinya yang bersinar keemasan telah diturunkan dari posisi siaga. Wajahnya yang begitu muda dan menawan dibasuh sinar rembulan, menggariskan raut syok dan ketidakpercayaan–berbeda dengan ekspresi kepuasan dan penuh keyakinan yang dia tunjukkan sebelumnya saat beradu pedang dengannya.

_Saber._

_Arturia Pendragon._ _Raja Inggris Raya._ _Raja dari semua ksatria–_

 _Apakah kau juga terlibat dalam semua skenario_ _gila ini?_ _Apakah semua tindakan agungmu,_ _setiap kata mulia yang melunc_ u _r dari bibirmu_ , _adalah kepura-puraan juga_?

_Apakah ekspresi terkejutmu itu juga hanya bagian dari akting saja?_

Diarmuid berdiri di sana dan menatap Saber yang masih tidak mengubah ekspresinya, dan dalam hatinya, dia mendengus geli.

_Tidak_. _Konyol. Itu tidak mungkin_ _–_

Gadis itu tidak mungkin mengkhianatinya. Karena mereka sama–seorang ksatria yang menemukan makna kehidupan di dalam medan perang.

Di dalam hatinya, yang digerogoti kemurkaan, kekecewaan, dan kepedihan, yang perlahan mengubahnya dari Roh Pahlawan menjadi Roh Pendendam–ada kepingan harapan yang diam-diam menjelma menjadi sebaris doa tak terungkapkan;

_Aku ingin bertemu denganmu lagi_ , _Saber_ , _dan menyelesaikan pertarungan kita–_

Dengan serpihan terakhir dari tubuhnya yang hilang ditiup angin, Diarmuid Ua Duibhne dieliminasi dari Perang Holy Grail Keempat.

✳✳✳

Helm besi jatuh, berkelontang nyaring diatas aspal.

Saber menarik satu kakinya mundur, terkesiap. Wajah yang ada dibalik helm besi itu tidak dia sangka akan ditemuinya lagi untuk yang kedua kali. Dia merasakan _de javu_. Dia teringat dosa dan pengkhianatan teman lamanya yang setia, Sir Lancelot, yang juga dipanggil mengikuti Perang _Holy Grail_ Keempat sebagai Berserker.

“Kau–”

Napas Saber tertahan di tenggorokan, dan dia diam.

“... Aku senang kau masih mengingatku.”

Saber mengenali suara dalam dan wajah rupawan itu, tahi lalat dibawah mata kanan yang juga membawa Kutukan Pemikat; kalau saja dia bukan Servant kelas atas dengan resistensi sihir yang tinggi, sebagai wanita, dia pasti langsung jatuh cinta. Ya, pria itu. Pria yang dulunya adalah seorang ksatria terhormat dari Fianna, yang merebut kekasih tuannya, dan mati mengenaskan. Pria yang dulunya merupakan Servant milik Kayneth El-Melloi Archibald, yang menjadi lawan pertamanya, yang memberinya luka abadi di tangan kanan namun juga menghapusnya, dan mati mengenaskan. Sekarang, dia adalah Servant yang jatuh dari Roh Pahlawan menjadi Roh Pendendam–dan muncul lagi di Perang Holy Grail Keenam sebagai Berserker.

Diarmuid Ua Duibhne menampilkan senyum miring, mendengus.

“Lama tidak bertemu, kalau begitu, Saber.”

“Lancer, bukankah kau sudah–”

“Bukan.” Diarmuid menginterupsi ucapan Saber dengan menggelengkan kepala. “Kau salah. Saat ini, aku adalah Berserker. Setelah menghilang dari Perang Holy Grail Keempat, aku bukan lagi Roh Pahlawan. Meski begitu, aku tak bisa menghentikan keinginan untuk bertemu lagi denganmu, Saber.”

 _Noble Phantasm_ milik Diarmuid menunjukkan wujud aslinya. Dia menyamarkan bentuk senjatanya dengan _invisible air_ seperti Saber, dan meskipun Saber tahu bahwa senjata musuh adalah tombak, dia tidak menyangka akan melihat tombak ganda legendaris milik Diarmuid lagi.

“Kali ini, tidak akan ada Servant atau Master lain yang akan mengganggu pertarungan kita seperti dulu. Ayo, kita selesaikan ini untuk selamanya.”

“... Diarmuid, dengan alasan apa kau berpartisipasi dalam perang ini? Apa yang kauinginkan dari _Holy Grail_?”

Sorot mata Diarmuid tak terbaca. Saber menangkap kesedihan yang meredup.

“Aku tidak pernah menginginkan _Holy Grail_ , Saber.” Dia mengaku dengan suara sedikit pahit. Setidaknya, tidak pernah menginginkan benda itu untuk dirinya sendiri.

“Tidak ada Servant yang tidak menginginkan _Holy Grail_ ,” sergah Saber cepat. “Katakan, apa dendammu terhadap tuan-tuanmu di masa lalu membuatmu ingin melampiaskan kebencianmu?”

Diarmuid tertawa. “Aku memang dendam pada mereka, dan membenci mereka. _Sangat membenci mereka_. Tapi, aku masih waras untuk tidak memuntahkannya pada hal yang tidak bersalah.”

“Lalu, kenapa?”

“Di dunia itu, aku terus menunggu dan menunggu; berdoa tentang sesuatu,” Diarmuid menengadahkan kepala seolah mampu melihat dunia tempatnya menantikan panggilan mengikuti perang untuk kedua kalinya diantara celah awan-awan hitam di angkasa malam.

“Aku berdoa agar aku dipertemukan denganmu, wahai Raja Ksatria.”

Diarmuid kembali menatap Saber dan melempar senyum sendu. Tatapannya begitu kompleks, perpaduan antara amarah, gairah, muram, dan rindu. Dia mengacungkan salah satu tombaknya pada Saber, dan melanjutkan, “Kita juga sudah berjanji akan menyelesaikan pertarungan ini, bukan? Mari kita tepati janji itu, dan tak meninggalkan beban apapun bagi siapapun diantara kita yang akan mati nanti.”

“... Ya,” Saber memejamkan mata. Dia ingat janji itu. Apakah janji yang mereka buat di masa lalu adalah alasan kehadiran Diarmuid disini? Jika memang begitu, maka Saber akan dengan senang hati menepati janjinya. “Ya. Tentu saja, aku akan menepatinya.”

Saat Saber membuka matanya kembali, dia sudah dipenuhi determinasi.

“Aku, Arturia Pendragon, Raja Inggris Raya, merasa terhormat memiliki kesempatan untuk bertemu dan bertarung denganmu lagi.”

“Aku, Diarmuid ua Duibhne, kstaria tombak pertama dari Fianna, akan mengerahkan seluruh kemampuan untuk mengalahkanmu.”

Dalam senyum yang diperlihatkan dan tatapan yang dipertukarkan, dua hasrat bertarung melebur menjadi satu.

Mereka menendang tanah dibawah kaki mereka secara bersamaan, melesat ke titik tengah dan mengayunkan _Noble Phantasm_ masing-masing.

Denting peraduan antara pedang dan tombak, angin yang terbelah dan percikan yang dihasilkan oleh dua senjata terbaik, memberi tirai penutup di Perang Holy Grail Keenam yang berlangsung di kota Fuyuki.

**Author's Note:**

> Ya, ini dari episode entah berapa di Fate/Zero pas Diarmuid mati. Intinya, setelah kalah di Perang Holy Grail Keempat, Diarmuid yang dendam dengan orang-orang yang berpartisipasi di perang tersebut berubah menjadi Roh Pendendam (memangnya bisa? Ya namanya juga fanfiction lmao). Karena itu, dia dipanggil lagi sebagai Berserker. Kalian tahu, semacam falling into depravity seperti di Magi. /salahfandomhei  
> Basically ini hanyalah draft cerita yang menjamur sejak bertahun-tahun silam. I barely do any proofreading and editing. Semacam, ini adalah tulisan saya di masa lalu dan biar saja tetap seperti itu.


End file.
